Hogwarts vs Wiz Tech
by CFanFic
Summary: Wiz Tech thinks Hogwarts is the enemy and wants to fight Hogwarts. Wiz Tech wants to just talk thing out with Hogwarts. Will Hogwarts convince Wiz Tech they are not they enemy or will they fight back?
1. Summary

Wizard of Waverly Place is a show on Disney Channel it's about three wizard kids Justin, Alex, and Max Russo. There parents are named Jerry Russo and Theresa Russo. Alex's best friend is named Harper and Alex's boyfriend is named Mason who is a Werewolf. Justin's best friend is named Zeke and has a girlfriend named Juliet who is a vampire. Professor Crumbs teaches Wiztech. This takes place after Alex vs Alex. Harry Potter is a book and a movie by J.K. Rowling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione defeated Voldemort and brought Dumbledore back to life. There are four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. and they were in Gryffindor and their headmaster is Dumbledore and their head of house is Professor Mcgonagall, and they have a friend named Draco Malfoy who use to their enemy, was in Slytherin, and his head of house is Snape, and Hagrid who is a giant wizard who is friends with, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	2. The Russos

In the wizard liar, Jerry, Theresa, Zeke, Justin, Juliet, Mason, Harper, Alex, and Max, were all hanging out, when suddenly professor Crumbs came in and said I would like all of you to help me with our enemy were facing, on Friday. Today is Saturday so we have six days to prepare. Were going to beat our enemy Hogwarts and Wizards school. Max I will be giving you your wizard powers back and you can keep them forever if you like. Max said oh sweet, I will be getting my powers back. Professor Crumbs said I will be transporting you all to Hogwarts. Jerry, Theresa, Zeke, Juliet, Mason, and Harper you will be there for support but we are all staying a hut on Hogwarts school grounds. I will be bringing us there now.


	3. The speech at Hogwarts

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore said Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here to make a speech about a problem were having with Wiz Tech another wizard school. Remember to be respectful of them. Everybody started clapping and cheering. Harry said I got to chose two wizard to come back to life and I chose Dumbledore before my parents because he raised me since I came to Hogwarts, and I chose Snape before my parents because I want to start on good terms with because he was helping me when I started Hogwarts and I didn't even know it. But the reason why were here is Wiz Tech thinks were the enemy but were not the enemy. Hermione said were just here to talk. Ron said feel free to come say hi, take a picture, with us, or get an autograph. Everyone started clapping and cheering again.


	4. Hogwarts vs Wiz Tech battle

Professor Crumbs, Jerry, Theresa, Zeke, Justin, Juliet, Mason, Harper, Alex, and Max, arrived at the hut they were staying at. Professor Crumbs said I will be fighting Dumbledore with Jerry and Justin, Alex, and Max will fight Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the rest of you feel free to do whatever you like but don't go near the Hogwarts wizards. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Justin, Alex, and Max and Harry said those 3 might be new wizards let's go help them. Harry said my name is Harry and Ron said my name is Ron and Hermione said my name is Hermione. Harry said you must be new wizards. Ron said I bet you would love our autographs and pictures. Hermione said Ron! That's not polite, when someone is new at Hogwarts. Would us like us to help you find your house? Justin said were not falling for your tricks Hogwarts wizards. Alex said we know your the enemy. Max said stop trying to fool us. Harry said you must be from Wiz Tech then. Were not the enemy we face evil wizards like Voldemort. Hermione said if you want we can take guys to Professor Dumbledore and will all sort this out. Max said nice try were not fooling for anyone of your tricks. Justin said Higgly Wiggly get in the.. Harry said Expelliarmus. And Justin, Alex and Max's wands flew out of their hands. Max grabbed his wand and said mcreary time.. Hermione said Expelliarmus and Max's wand flew out of his hand. Harry said I told you guys were not the enemy. Justin said yeah right, Professor Crumbs told us you guys are the enemy and Professor Crumbs and our dad are taking care of him right now as we speak. Hermione said come guys we have to help Professor Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to Dumbledore's office and Justin, Alex, Max followed them.


	5. Why are they the enemy?

Dumbledore was busy in his office when suddenly he heard voices close to the door. Professor Crumbs said when I count to three, Jerry you bust open the door and I use my wand on Dumbledore. 1.. 2.. Jerry busted open the door before three. Professor Crumbs said you didn't let me get to three and took out his wand ready to fight. Jerry said we don't have that much time. The sooner we defeat Dumbledore the better. Dumbledore said we are not the enemy. We don't want to fight you. We just want to talk. Jerry said yeah right Dumbledore. Professor Crumbs said Hogwarts is the enemy. Were not falling for your lies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in Dumbledore's office, Harry said in an urgent tone, Professor Dumbledore, five wizards from Wiz Tech are after you. Oh No! Two of them are already here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went and stood in front of Dumbledore to protect him. When just than, Justin, Alex, and Max came in Dumbledore's office and Justin said sorry dad we tried to catch up to them. Jerry said it's alright Justin we got them surrounded. Ron said Avada.. Hermione said Ron! No! You can't use that spell on them it will only make things worse. Ron said but that is a good spell to use on them. Harry said no it's not. Forgive Ron he is only trying to help Professor Dumbledore. We are not the enemy. Think about it did we do anything to you? Max said no you didn't do anything to us. Alex said Professor Crumbs used magic to come to our house and told you were the enemy. Justin said why are they the enemy Professor Crumbs?


	6. Friends forever

Professor Crumbs said There a wizard school just like us so of course they are the enemy. Jerry said that doesn't mean there the enemy. Were all so sorry for this big misunderstanding, and he gave Professor Crumbs an angry look. Is there anyway we can make this up to you? Dumbledore said there is no need but you and your family can join us for dinner. Alex said let me get the others, Jerry said you walk and get them not.. Before Jerry could finish his sentence, Alex did a spell which made Theresa, Zeke, Juliet, Mason, and Harper appear. Jerry said Alex next no magic you could of just walked to the hut. Alex said yeah right you know me I use magic any chance I get. At dinner Snape who is now back alive because of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, said Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm so glad that you're alright. Professor Mcgonagall said it feels so nice to finally be friends with Wiz Tech. Draco said you three always save the day. I should join you next time. Hagrid said Harry, Ron, and Hermione are three brave wizards. Harper said do guys want to see my outfits that I make. I bet you will love them. Hermione said that will be great Harper, I would love too. Mason said you did a great job Alex. Alex said thank you Mason you are so sweet, and they both kissed. Juliet said you did a wonderful job Justin. Justin said I'm glad everything worked out, and they both kissed. Theresa said Jerry, Justin, Alex, and Max you were very brave. Jerry, Justin, Alex, and Max said thank you and they all did a group hug. Jerry said I love meeting new wizards. Zeke said It's crazy how there are other wizard schools and I didn't even know it. Max said where's the dessert. Professor Crumbs before we have dessert, I would like to apologize for assuming you were the enemy, just because you are another wizard school. I made a chocolate cake for all of us for doing that. Dumbledore said I'm just glad that were friends now. After dessert, Harry said we should see each other once a month and take turns going to each others, places where we live. So next it's Waverly Place, and they all agreed. One month later, Professor Crumbs, Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Jerry, Theresa, Zeke, Justin, Juliet, Draco, Mason, Harper, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Alex, and Max were all hanging out in the wizard liar, when Alex said I know spell that can make us under water. Jerry said Alex No! Alex said we all hot and we want to cool down so make us underwater, and they all were underwater, swimming happily and as friends forever.


End file.
